Tails and Cream High School
by Evil Tails
Summary: Tails and Cream Go to High school What will happen when Tails wants to ask Cream to the Dance TailsXCream One Shot First Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

BEEP BEEP I rolled over to click the snooze button rembered that today is the first day of high school since sonic and I defeated the metrex they have been repairing the school from the last attack from doctor egg man It had finally been completed even though I think my knowledge is way past high school education I still have to attend so I can get my high school diploma I took a shower and when I was done I put on my trusty flying goggles I never went any where with out them incase egg man attacked and I had to run to the house and fly the Tornado. I went down stairs to see my big brother sonic making breakfast for me and him hey bro did you get a good night sleep. I replied as best as any other day. Sonic since being older was Junior while I was still a Freshman because he was 16 and I was 13 I whish we had the same classes. I don't know anyone except for cream and charmy aw cheer up bro I am sure you will make tons of new friends considering how smart you are you should be out of highschool by now. ya but people don't seem to believe me I guess I can't blame them a 13 year old having a IQ of over 300 he started laughing. I guess your right man well we better get to school it is already 7:40 oh crap your right lets go (sonic and tails grab there backpacks and head outside) as me and sonic walked outside I noticed he was flipping around keys. Hey Bro what are those keys for. Sonic Smirked. Since we saved the world so many times the president of Mobius gave me this as he opened the garage to a 1978 Z28 Chevy Camaro that was bright blue holy cow I said the president gave you that. Yep I love this thing he got into the car and started the engine enjoying the sound of the V8 tails go into the front seat and sonic drove off to school when they got to school

Evil Tails- Sorry about that chapter being so short I promise the other chapters will be longer


	2. Chapter 2

(Sonic dropped Tails off at the front and drove off to park his car) when tails walking towards the entrance Charmy was buzzing towards him. Hey man how was your summer. Oh it was the usual you know working on the tornado and fighting egg man as they were walking towards the school someone yelled. HEY TWO TAILED FREAK. Tails turned around to see Cronos the school bully. GUESS WHAT ME AND CREAM ARE DATING. (tails looked behind cronos to see) Cream behind him. YOU BETTER STAY AWAY FROM HER UNLESS YOU WANT A KNUCKLE SANDWHICH. Then Cronos dragged cream inside the school with him. Dam how could cream go out with a guy like that. Don't pay attention to him he just wants to get on your nerves. The school bell rang and they both looked at one another and Charmy said we better get to Earth Science and they both hurried off to the class. When they got there the teacher told them to take there seats Charmy had a seat next to him so he was going to sit next to Charmy but was stopped by a recognizable whisper Tails come sit here tails turned around to find the owner of the voice it was his long time crush cream. Cream was smiling and patting a empty seat next to her. Ok tails said he went over to sit by cream and was rewarded by a piece of gum from Cream the Teacher started talking ok class now that all of us are seated we will start the day. No Detention, No ISS, and No Suspension and No BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH- Tails turned to cream hey cream what did she say he whispered cream giggled silently you were never the listener type where you. Uh….. no I said oh come on tails don't be sad its just who you are nobody's perfect cream said. Thanks for that he whispered but the teacher noticed HEY YOU THERE IS NO TAILKING the teacher yelled everybody turned around to face tails so many faces of anger, confusion and others in the room. I blushed and slumped in my chair ashamed of what I did. The teacher said Now as I was saying BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH- The bell rang and everyone hurried out the door I was the last one out of the class I wealked over to my locker and put everything in there that I did not need. Then I shut the locker door and cream was behind it GAH! I yelled Calm down Tails its me said Cream. You scared me there for a second Cream. Listen Tails I'm Sorry for getting you in trouble on the first day. Can you forgive me asked cream. I will always forgive you cream said tail bravely. Oh thank you tails (She gave him a kiss on the cheek). HEY! A familiar voice was herd the halway turned dead quiet as Cronos came walking towards cream and tails. Cronos grabbed Cream and walked further away from tails. While he was walking he turned around and flipped tails off then looked at cream. CREAM! I BETTER NEVER SEE YOU KISSING THAT TWO TAILIED FREAK AGAIN OR ELSE he yelled. I-I-I'm sorry Cronos I-I didn't mean it! She said. YES YOU DID AND IF IT HAPPENDS AGAIN YOU ARE GOING TO BE SORRY! He yelled and shoved her to the floor then left she was crying on how mean Cronos had been. I ran over to her are you ok? Worried y-yeah I'm ok she said. I brought her up to her feat you should break up with that douche bag. I-I can't she said. But why not? Because if I do he will hurt me cream said. Don't worry cream I will make sure he doesn't. That's very sweat tails but he might end up killing you she said. Not if I having anything to say about it. (Bravley) Cream giggled and kissed him on the cheeks once again and left for her next class.


	3. Chapter 3

. I blushed and felt the spot where she kissed me in a daze but was awoken by an Heroic voice an a annoying voice. Hey Bro I saw what she did to you. What did it feel like getting kissed by her? asked Charmy I hope you keep your promise Sonic said. Its no biggy guys jeez. Yeah what ever, but what did it feel like? Asked Charmy. It felt warm and soft it was amazing I said. MOBIUS TO TAILS REPEAT MOBIUS TO TAILS yelled sonic. Ugh I was dreaming of cream I yelled well maybe you can get that wish at the school dance this week said sonic. Hmm maybe Charmy said the bell rang well time to go to my next class guys. See ya! When he entered class he sat next to cream once again Hello class pay attention to this equation x is the factor of 54y = 12o which is a factor of g and BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH- Ugh I already know this stuff. I said to myself the teacher noticed him again Mr. Prower since your talking what is the answer to this problem? He asked. the square root of that triangle is 78 I smirked The teacher was so amazed that he dropped his pen. H-h-how did you know that answer it took me 15 years to figure it out the teacher said. I'm just that smart I said the teacher said since you did that question so fast you don't have to come to this class anymore! He said excitedly. No Thank you I said I want to stay in here for someone I know I looked over at Cream who was smiling AWWWW filled the room. The bell rang. Did you really mean that back there asked Cream Yes I did and Cream? Yes? Cream asked. Will you go to the dance with me? I asked nervously. YES TAILS I WOULD LOVE TO. Cream Yelled. Ok I said I will pick you up at 8:00PM this weekend. Ok said Cream I will see you tomorrow then. Ok she smiled when we walked outside we saw Cronos kissing one of the cheerleaders when cream saw this she said CRONOS WE ARE DONE Cronos turned around FINE he said and Cream marched off I went running after her I wnet up to her and said Cronos is such a jerk he never deserved you and now you can be free from his hold on you cream said yeah I can she smiled I don't have to be around that jerk anymore I can be with you. I blushed and said thank you cream I will see you tonight for the dance he smiled. Ok cream said. Cream walked on the bus while I went to the front to have sonic pick me up when he rolled up in his Camaro I got in he drove off then looked at me and said why are you in such a happy mood he asked. Well guess who got a date to homecoming he said excited. Good for you Bro is it with Cream he said. Ya I cant wait I am so excited who are you bringing Bro. Sonic replied I am not going I can't Queen Sally wants to have a meeting with me and the palace. Oh I sorry man. Its ok sonic said you enjoy yourself at the party ok. Ok I said when we got home sonic went to his room and started working on his homework while I went down to my workshop to prepair the tornado for tonight I changed the tornado from being a jet to a private jet with a tv screen leather seats and even a pop machine in the back by the time I had all the upgrades done to the tornado it was already 7:00 so I went up stairs took a shower put on some clone and put on my suit I hope she enjoys this I said I hate wearing suits and dress pants when he got all dressed up he looked at the time and saw that he had to get to Creams when he went down to his workshop to get in his plane he started the engine and took off


	4. Chapter 4

when he was in the air he pushed the Transformation button to change it to a luxury jet it took him five min to get to Creams house when he got there he landed the jet in front of her house and walked to the font door and rang the door bell when it opened he saw cream there wearing a yellow dress with flowers and sparkles on it she had a little bit of makeup on not that she needed it she was always beautiful I said Wow Cream you look Amazing she giggled and said you look Handsome yourself I walked her to the jet and she was amazed on how I transphormed it to the luxary jet it was I took her hand and helped her into the jet then I got in the cockpit and flew off to the party when we got to the party everyone was amazed on how we brought the jet when I helped her out of the jet we walked inside the school to the basketball court where the party was held there where some pep songs being played at the time so me and her danced to them she was a excellent dancer while I was a terrible dancer the only dance I know how to dance to is a slow dance by about four pepy songs later they finally put on a slow dance song I went up to cream and asked. May I Have this dance she giggled and looked at me and said why yes, yes you may as I escorted her out to the floor we danced slow and steady I put my hands on her hips and she put her hands on my shoulders as we danced when cream was about to say something I herd a voice to familiar. HEY I WANT MY GIRL BACK Cronos yelled he was very angry he ran and punched me in the gut a nd I flew into the punch bowl crashing the table to the ground the music stopped. TAILS! She ran up to me but I wasn't moving. Cronos said WEAKLING cant even take one punch. Cream turned around to look at me and the floor started shaking violently people were grabbing on to what ever they could to keep them from falling Cream then turned around to look at me and I started changing my fur turning black as I started to float in the air my gloves turned blood red I had a black aura of pure evil people could since it from a mile away and when he finally opened his eyes…. They were…. Noting but white. He had no puples which freaked out Cronos and he finally spoke in a demonic pure evil voice and said WHO ARE YOU CALLING WEAK! dark tails roared. Cream looked at Dark Tails and noticed the one sparkle of hope he had always had was gone. Cronos said Uh-uh-uh Tails lets not get into a fight here o-ok? We cool? You can have her for once ok? Cronos said nervously. Dark Tails Roared NO MORE FORGIVENESS! OH SHIT! Yelled Cronos as Tails came flying at him really fast. Dark Tails kicked him in the back and watched him roll on the ground in pain. Dark Tails then came over to him for the last blow but was blocked by cream. Cream, my love, please move so I can kill him. NO! said cream. WHAT!? I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU! BUT-OH YOU LOVE HIM STILL INSTEAD OF ME HUH? WELL YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK YOU I AM DONE WITH YOU a black tear came down his eye YOU TWO DESERVE EACH OTHER he charged his hand with dark energy at them aiming it at them and then said DAMM IT turned his hand pointed it at the basketball courts wall and shot it huge explosion broke through the wall and he flew through it.


	5. Chapter 5

. Cream Stunted at what just happened ran out of the gym and out side only to see Dark Tails getting in the Jet and transforming it to a black fighter jet and zooming off at incredible speeds. Cream flapped her ears and flew off towards the jet what have I done she said. Dark Tails inside the Fighter jet talking to him self YOU ARE SUCH A WEAKLING WHY WAS I SO BLINDED BY LOVE I SHOULD HAVE SEEN IT COMING WHY WAS I SO DUMB TO THINK THAT SOMEONE COULD ACTUALLY LOVED ME he started crying black tears I NEED TO GET AWAY FROM HERE FROM HER. Then the jets radar went off I AM BEING FOLLOWED he looked in his rear view mirror and saw cream flying after him he turned on his microphone and said GO AWAY YOU BITCH STAY AWAY FROM ME! He then shoved the jets acceleration in full speed and the jet went to super sonic speed and he was gone without a trace. Dark Tails said I NEED TO GO SOMEWHERE WHERE NO ONE CAN FIND ME NOT EVAN SONIC. (Back to Cream) as she saw Dark Tails Fly off in super speed she slowly went to the ground not because she did not want to chase tails but because the words he said she had truly hurt tails and he probably would never be the same guy she had come to know ever again. The Tails who would always have hope even in the most darkest times. But now he had no hope and would never come to believe in himself or love anyone else again she had thought she truly ruined him. Cream started to think as she began walking home why he did not kill them both than she realized how much he cared for her even when he had no hope and his heart was broken and he was extremely angry with her he refused to let his dark side kill them when she got home she had just went straight to bed. In her dream She saw Dark Tails Cream was running towards him Dark Tails Made a force field around him of about 100 ft so that she could not get close to him cream stopped right in front of the force field than Dark Tails Spoke THIS IS A ONE WAY FORCEFILED YOU CAN HEAR ME BUT I CAN NOT HEAR YOU. YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I DIDN'T KILL YOU OR WHY I WAS SO ANGRY HERE WATCH MY MEMORIES YOU FIGURE IT OUT SOON ENOUGH a video appeared in front of her of his memories it started back when he picked her up in the luxary jet she saw him walk up the stairs and she could here his thoughts he thought man I am so nervous I don't know maybe I should just forget about it I will probably screw it up and when he rang the door bell she saw herself open the door she then herd his thoughts again man she is just gorgeous I don't deserve her she's beautiful, smart and sweet the video fast forward to the party when they were dancing to the pep songs she herd his thoughts once again man she dances like an angle and I can't dance at all then it fast forward to the slow dance tails thoughts then said I need to go ask her for this dance it could be my only chance to ever have a relationship with her when he asked her to dance then his thoughts went crazy again man she would one heck of a mother one day she would be the perfect wife for any man she could make a man stronger if she ever chose me to be her husband than I would use my whole life protecting her and giving her comfort but that will never happen cream started to cry in the dream then it showed him look at cronos and them him yelling at him his thoughts once again I must do everything in my power to protect Cream! Then it shows him getting knocked into the table then his thoughts can be herd again Cronos is going to Hurt cream I must protect her in any way I can then it showed him kicking him and then going for another kick but seeing cream in his way his thoughts once again said doesn't she know that his thoughts for coming to this party was to kill her I could since his feelings why is she in the way then she could here her own voice say NO I WON'T LET YOU his thoughts then said so that's why she was nice to me she was using me she never loved me she just wanted me to help her grades or give her a date in the most expensive vehicle the school has she just wanted to be popular and I fell into the trick WELL YOU KNOW WHAT SHE IS AS BAD AS HE IS I TAKE BACK ALL THE SWEET COMENTS ABOUT HER SHE WOULDN'T MAKE A GOOD MOTHER SHE WOULD'T MAKE A GOOD WIFE SHE WOULD NOT BE GOOD FOR ANYONE I AM GOING TO DO THE WORLD A FAVOR AND KILL BOTH OF THEASE LIFE WASTING PEACES OF GARBAGE then she herd a small voice that came from the back of his head but you love her and if she makes the decision that she wants to marry him then so be it but don't ever make the right decision for her she has decided the wrong path and that's the way it will be but if she changes her mind it will be to late there will be no spot for her or any other girls for your heart and she saw him fly off into his jet and fly off and say YOU ARE SUCH A WEAKLING WHY WAS I SO BLINDED BY LOVE I SHOULD HAVE SEEN IT COMING WHY WAS I SO DUMB TO THINK THAT SOMEONE COULD ACTUALLY LOVED ME he started crying black tears I NEED TO GET AWAY FROM HERE FROM HER. Then the video disappeared and she was balling her eyes out then she herd dark tails speak I THANK YOU FOR WAKING ME UP FROM MY HOPEFULL SLEEP TO THE REAL WORLD NOW I WONT EVER BE HURT AGAIN BY YOU OR ANYOTHER GIRL THANK YOU FOR TEACHING ME THIS. THE ONLY PERSON I WILL EVER HAVE TO COUNT ON NOW IS ME DON'T YOU DARE EVEN COME LOOKING FOR ME BECAUSE YOU WILL FIND THAT THE TAILS THAT EVERYONE USED TO KNOW AND LOVE IS GONE! AND THE NEW MORE POWERFUL STRONGER TAILS IS HERE. She looked up at tails to see if there was any spark of hope or forgiveness in his eyes but all she saw was pure evil, hatred and most of all no Love for anyone or anything. Dark Tails walked up to cream and said I WILL DO EVERYTHING IN MY POWER TO KEEP FROM ANYONE GETTING CLOSE TO ME. You are lucky that when I had the chance to kill you Love got in the way but now there is no love not anymore so there will be nothing in my way to kill who ever decides to try and love me now goodbye Cream. Cream got up and ran towards him and said please I want my sweet Miles back the one who would never give up on anything the one I fell in love with. Dark Tails turned around furious. HE IS GONE HE WILL NEVER RETURN AND DON'T EVER CALL ME MILES MY NAME IS DARK TAILS MILES IS DEAD. Cream Saw Dark Tails Teleport away and the dream ended


	6. Chapter 6

she woke up crying she did not know what to do. Then she herd the phone ring she got up to answer the phone and herd Sonic hey cream do you know where Miles is she started crying sonic was getting worried wears miles he said cream spoke up Miles is dead. He herd the phone hang up and with in seconds she heard the door bell she went to open it and saw sonic there angry what HAPPENED he said as he entered the house she told him everything that happened last night and the dream. And sonic was worried that can't be true its all true we have to find him sonic said then all of the sudden they herd egg man where are you sonic. Sonic ran outside eggman saw him and launched robots at him sonic saw them and crushed them the ship he was in transformed into a giant robot sonic used all coas emeralds to turn into super sonic and attack the robot the robot did not even take a scratch he tried again and again but no luck then out of nowhere a flash of dark energy went straight through the Robot and It exploded egg man flew out of the robot and smashed in to the dirt the dark flash got to egg man in and instant egg man opened his eyes and saw Dark Tails. Tails? Egg man asked. I AM NO LONGER TAILS MY NAME IS DARK TAILS AND I WILL NOT HAVE ANYONE GET HURT MY SOLE PURPOSE NOW IS TO MAKE SURE NOTHING HAPENDS TO ANYONE EVER AGAIN AND IF SO HELP ME IF ONE PERSON GETS HURT THAN NO MORE EGG MAN! He pointed at the robot with one finger as dark energy shot to the robot exploding it in flames than looked at egg man and said THIS IS ONLY A MERE MORSOL OF THE POWER I HAVE DON'T LET ME CATCH YOU AGAIN DOCTOR he threw doctor egg man to the ground. Cream flapped her ears and flew after tails. Tails she said don't go. Tails looked at her and said I WILL NOT BE USED AGAIN STAY AWAY FROM ME. Dark Tails Teleported away. Sonic was shocked he could not belive that that used to be his little brother you were not kidding Sonic said he is gone she sobbed and it all because of me


	7. Ending

(back to Dark Tails) I will not let anyone get hurt again he had moved his workshop deep under ground he had been working on his tornado he had made he had rebuilt it to be a fighter jet with rail guns as main batteries and heat seeking missiles that never missed there targets he had made two copies of them with highly advanced robots in them to attack anything they were pointed to he bout to buttons with intenas and sent them to cream and Sonic but he had delivered them at the post office so that they would not know where he lived now when they arrived sonic went to go get his mail in the morning he got tons of letters from fans he went through them until he came past on that said from Dark Tails he opened it up find a note that had the button inside that said aim and push this button at a enemy and it will be destroyed then he found a box that says robot testing on it he read the note that said throw it on the ground and when he did a hudge giant robot apeared the note said to test out the button so when sonic amied the button at the robot and pushed it he herd a jet engine and saw dark lasers and missles fired at the robot boom! The robot exploded instantly the jet turned around and went back sonic could not follow the jet because it went light speed and disappeared the same thing for cream she had saw the jet and watch it explode the enemy right before her eyes she smiled and said he does still care until she read a note on the bottom that said think of this gift as a sorry me not being able to make you happy. Cream cried again being sad of what he thought cream did not notice that someone with a bag was behind her she turned around gasped and was taken away by someone cream did not see anything until she saw a bright light that said hello my dear you are going to help me bring dark tails down then she had noticed the voice it was Eggman after sending bokkun to send a t. v to Dark Tails he got it and it said well hello there Tails I have noticed your change of power and I would like to make a deal with you Cream for your cooperation and if you don't come in the next 1 hour I will expose of her this message will self destruct in three two one boom he was covered in black smoke tails furious teleported to the doctors layer he went up to the doctor and said TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT. The doctor replied sonic for cream. AND WHAT IF I DON'T BRING SONIC? Then your little rabbit friend will be killed a video screen shows a picture of cream with guns held to her head and her screaming don't do it tails don't do it Dark Tails teleported to sonic. Sonic said tails it so great to see you. I DON'T HAVE TIME TO TALK NOW SONIC whats the problem Tails. Dark tails told him what had happened oh crap sonic said. Dark tails said I have a plan though sonic likeing this said ok what is it. Dark tails told him the plan and Dark Tails Brought sonic back to egg mans layer. HERE YOU GO said Dark tails egg man then turned to sonic with a gun pointed at sonic head and said goodbye sonic just then Dark Tails punched the machine dr egg man was in and it blew up Dark Tails Teleported to cream and broke all of the chains holding her to the chair than teleported outside sonic ran out and they were both on there way home when doctor egg man launched all 187 missiles at cream not noticing them tails noticed them and did something he never thought he do he stepped in front of the missiles taking the blow for cream. Cream turned around an saw the massive explosion and saw Dark Tails falling towards the Water Cream saw him hit the water as he fell deeper into the ocean cream flew as fast as she could into the water searching for him she found his two tails and grabbed them pulling them to the surface when she did she picked up Dark Tails and flew him to land when she got there she listened for a heartbeat but there was none she started preforming CPR on him but he was still unresponsive she started crying no it cant be she said tails come back to me still preforming CPR please Tails Come back PLEASE! She said don't take him from me PLEASE COME ON BREATH she herd a small heartbeat and he started coughing up the water he looked up to see a really scared Cream Dark Tails said no I cant be in love with anyone ever again he raised his arms as to teleport. When Cream pulled him closer and kissed him passtionly tails thoughts where going ramped through his head I cant be in love I am dark tails! They pulled apart tails looked at his hands and saw them changing back to yellow and his fur and his eyes had Dark Blue Puples again that cream could just drown in and not mind she looked at tails and kissed him and said welcome back Miles she could finally see those hopeful eyes once again The END.


End file.
